


My Good Kitty

by sbdbj



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Chinen Miya, Bottom Miya Chinen, Can Miya even legally consent? No, Crying, Dacryphilia, Fingerfucking, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shotacon, Spanking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-26
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-28 02:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbdbj/pseuds/sbdbj
Summary: Adam had Miya well trained. But recently his boy had misbehaved, so of course he had to dole out a punishment.That's why he grabbed Miya and pulled him across his lap.
Relationships: Chinen Miya/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	My Good Kitty

Miya was sprawled against Adam's thick legs. His shorts and cat-patterned underwear have been pushed down to his knees, leaving him bare in the office. He was so embarrassed. His shoulders were hunched to his ears in an attempt to hide his red ears and his hands clawed at Adam's dress pants. His feet didn't even reach the ground, dangling several inches over it. He could feel the older man trail his nails lightly up and down the back of his thighs, making him shiver. 

"A-Adam I-" 

A harsh slap echoed in the room followed by Miya 's yelp. The small boy could hear Adam click his tongue as his hand gripped his cheek, fingers digging into his skin painfully leaving white crescent indents before fading as Adam rubbed at his cheek. 

"Now, I said to be quiet, didn't I? Or do you just love to disobey everything I say, hmm?" Adam's voice lilted as he spoke, venom mixed with that saccharine honey of his voice. 

When Miya didn't say anything back, he felt Adam's pleased hum as his ass was given a quick pat. "Good," he practically purred. "Now be a good kitty for me." 

Another harsh spank was given, but Miya was prepared this time. He bit his lip harshly to stop himself from making any noise, hands gripping onto Adam's pants so tightly he was almost afraid to rip them. 

He felt horrible. Anxiety sat deep in his tummy when the times between the spanks grew erratic. Adam switched from giving him harsh slaps on his ass to sharp ones on the back of his thighs. Miya knew his ass must be red. He could feel the sting of each spank all the way down to his toes. Tears began to spill down Miya 's face but he still kept any sounds inside. He shook with the effort. He wanted to be good. He wanted to be a good boy for Adam so bad that he was terrified of messing up again. 

Adam's other hand pressed itself harsher into his lower back as he began to seriously spank him. There was almost no pause between hits as the harsh slapping sound echoed in Miya's ears and made him sob quietly into the air. His ass hurt, it stung like never before. His whole body shook and tried to get away from the slaps but Adam was too strong for him, holding him in place with each smack to his ass. 

"Mewl." 

Miya didn't hesitate before his mouth opened on a sob. He cried out loud, tears not hesitating to drip down his face. He wanted to get away so bad, wanted it to end. "A-Adam please it hurts stop! No more, I cant I cant!! Ah!!" 

Adam didn't stop. His hand came cracking down on Miya's ass again and again. The boy let out a shrill cry each time, his thighs clenched hard while the man above him abused him. 

Suddenly he stopped and Miya heaved as he tried to swallow in gulps of air. He shook on Adam 's lap, letting out little mewls as Adam rubbed his butt. 

"Shh...you did so good for me, Miya ~" Adam said. His voice was sweet, honey-like and cooling on Miya 's self. But Miya was so overwhelmed and in too much pain to really focus on the praise. "Aww, did I go too far with my little boy? How about a reward since you've been so  _ so _ good for me?" 

Before Miya could process those words, he felt a cool liquid dripping on his ass. He hissed and tried to move away but Adam kept his hands pressed into his lower back. He shushed the boy and rubbed his hand up and down his back while his other hand massaged the lube against him. It felt nice after the assault. Too nice. 

"A-Adam -!!" Miya whimpered as he felt the lube be pushed down his crack, Adam 's fingers rubbing at his hole. 

The hand that was on his lower back grabbed the back of one of Miya 's thigh. He was so much bigger than the boy that his hand fully engulfed the now red and slightly bruised skin. Adam forced his legs open. 

The fingers rubbing against his hole moved down to press into his taint and balls. Miya moaned out loud, new tears coming to his eyes. "W-wait, Adam ..." he hesitated. 

Adam ignored him as pointer fingers pressed into Miya 's taint. His balls were so small, Adam could hold both them and his small cock in one hand fully. He grabbed them and squeezed them and felt Miya try to close his thighs tight around his hand. 

"W-wait, stop! I'm, I'm embarrassed!" Miya said, hands coming to cover his now red face. 

"What's there to be embarrassed about, kitten? I'm giving you a reward," Adam practically moaned out. Suddenly he stopped, his grip becoming tighter until Miya shook in slight pain. "Unless, you don't want my rewards. You still want to be a bad little brat?" 

"No!" Miya said instantly. He shyly looked over his shoulder to see Adam 's glare melt away into a smile. 

"Good...now be a good boy for me," he whispered as his hand let go of his tight grip on him. 

Miya sighed and let his head dangle off Adam 's lap as pleasure started to overtake him, covering the pain. He winched when he felt Adam 's thumb dig into his still raw cheek, but it melted into a mewl when those fingers pressed into his hole again. 

Adam's ring finger pushed against the tight muscle until he slid inside. Miya shivered as Adam pushed into him until his knuckle met Miya 's cheeks. He mewled as he felt Adam slowly pull out and thrust in again. 

Miya slowly started to melt on Adam 's lap, pain not entirely fading away but pleasure starting to overtake it. His cock hung between his legs, precum dribbling down his thighs onto his undies still caught between his knees. Adam's expert finger worked Miya until the boy was mewling. 

Adam's other hand came to hold Miya 's face and the boy didn't hesitate before kissing the older man’s thumb that was pressing into his bottom lip. He opened his mouth and sucked it in, moaning around the thick digit. Adam shivered slightly as he felt Miya 's tongue swirl around his thumb. Drool started to dribble down his chin but he didn't care too much, too dazed with the feeling of Adam pushing another finger inside him. 

Miya bobbed his head in time with the thrusts, eyes squeezing and body shivering as Adam's pinky pressed into his taint again. 

“Ah, ah, ah~!!" Miya whined as Adam started to fingerfuck him. It was an overbearing, even rhythm that was sure to drive the boy crazy. He twisted his fingers until he could press his thumb against the boy's taint, hitting it on every thrust.

Miya squeezed around him, tight and hot. Adam groaned as he felt Miya 's tummy press against his own hard cock still stuck between his pants. He could wait, touching the little boy on his lap gave him more gratification than his lips wrapped around his cock, which he will enjoy after this. 

He sped up his fingers, listening to the moans dripping out of the boy like music to his ears. Miya started to thrust back on the fingers, grinding back frantically against them as Adam curled his fingers against his prostate.

"Uumf!" Miya moaned all high pitched and muffled around the thumb still in his mouth. He was so close, so close and he wanted to cum so bad. Adam could feel the boy squeezing around him tightly and helped push him over the edge, pressing against his prostate on every thrust until Miya let out a loud moan and arching harshly, grinding his ass back into Adam 's fingers and cumming all over the back of his thighs. 

He shook as he came off the high of his orgasm, feeling Adam massage his taint and balls while the high died down. Adam's fingers came out of his hole with a small pop, lube dribbling down his crack and taint. Adam pressed his fingers against his hole, feeling it twitch against him. 

Miya's heavy breaths were loud in the room, mixed with Adam 's own. The boy became weightless on top of his sturdy thighs. He practically melted against him and Adam rubbed his back. 

"You were so good for me, my perfect little boy. My kitten. You did so good for me~" Adam 's voice drawled as Miya started to drift in a post-orgasm high.


End file.
